


Belonging

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff, going back to my fluff roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: “Jumin cuddling Elly on his couch, staring out at the city through the window. A glass of wine in his hand, MC asleep next to him. He starts crying from happiness and just pure l o v e.” + “he’s so warmed up inside by MC, he’s always been treated like an emotionless robot, so eventually he started acting like it. But this person this ANGEL treats him like a human. He never imagined anyone could look at him like that” from this post(https://mysticallymessy.tumblr.com/post/160610917228/jumin-han-is-precious).





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was inspired by this post by MysticallyMessy, go check out their Tumblr!
> 
> Also, I've been gone for a while (I'm so sorry!) but I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote! as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!

“She looks so peaceful,” Mc smiled as she handed Jumin a glass of wine. 

“Thank you,” Jumin graciously took the glass from Mc. “I seemed to have sat in her favorite spot.” 

“What a rookie mistake,” Mc teased. “Ever since we rearranged this room the sun always hits that spot during this time of day. I think that’s why she loves it.” 

Jumin nodded, “It is quite relaxing, I see why she likes it.” 

Mc rested her head on Jumin’s shoulder as they gazed out at the view before them. She was the one who had asked to rearrange the living room, and he finally understood why. Not only did the sun bathe the couch, and room, with warmth but it also gave them a wonderful view of the city belong them. 

Jumin kissed the top of Mc’s head and sighed with relief.

“Watch yourself, Mr. Han,” Mc gasped jokingly, “I’m spoken for.”

“My apologies, Mc,” Jumin played along. “Being so careless is not in my nature.” 

“Well, let’s hope my husband never hears about this.” 

Jumin chuckled, “Husband? He is very lucky to have such a lovely wife such as yourself, Mc.” 

“I think he would agree with you,” Mc continued. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between the small family. Jumin had finished his glass of wine and had placed it on the table beside him. Mc was the one to break the silence, “I’m in love with you.” 

“And I am in love with you.” 

For a large portion of Jumin’s life, he had assumed that the phrase “I love you” and “I am in love with you” held the same meaning. It wasn’t until Mc had explained the difference that he finally understood. Loving someone meant to need the other around for personal happiness whereas being in love meant to need the other to be wherever they are happiest. From that moment that had been how they shared their love. Their love was private but it was true and it was a beautiful thing to behold. 

Jumin looked down at Mc, seeing as she hadn’t spoken in a while, and saw that she had fallen asleep. It seemed that the warmth of the sun had the same effect on Mc as it had on Elizabeth. While looking at her peaceful face Jumin couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with emotions. 

Never, in his whole life, had he thought that he would have what he had at that moment. He never thought that anyone would see him as more than just his money, fame, or familial status; but he was wrong. The proof sat beside him with her head on his shoulder. From the moment Jumin had met Mc she had shown nothing but kindness, understanding, and compassion. She never demanded anything from him, other than for him to take a break from his work and relax, but even that came from a place of caring. 

He was, and always would be, completely and unconditionally in love with the woman beside him. She had shown him how to be kinder and he had shown her how to shield herself from a world that would do whatever it could to tear her apart. They constantly learned from one another. Their relationship had been something that Jumin had never been exposed to before. He had been surrounded by women and men who wanted something from him, but she didn’t. For so long Jumin had lived his life aimlessly, he was never entirely happy with his job, but he was good at it; so he poured every ounce of himself into that. Then, Mc showed up and changed him completely. She was the first one to ever treat him as more than just his job or wealth. 

Jumin hadn’t noticed that Elizabeth had woken up until she had meowed loudly. 

“Elizabeth, you’re going to wake-”

It was too late. Elizabeth’s loud cry woke Mc from her nap. She looked at the white feline then to her husband, her eyes filled with concern as she asked, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Jumin hadn’t noticed that tears had fallen, “Nothing, my love, I’m fine.” 

Elizabeth quickly jumped off of Jumin’s lap and scampered off elsewhere in the penthouse. Jumin wondered if Elizabeth cried loudly to wake Mc up. He didn’t have much time to think about that further because Mc crawled onto his lap so that he had no other choice than to look at her. 

“If you’re fine, then why were you crying,” Mc pushed the hair out of Jumin’s face. “You don’t have to pretend, remember. I’m your wife. You can tell me anything.” 

“I am so, incredibly, in love with you,” Jumin confessed. “I never thought that I would ever meet someone like you. You’ve changed me, Mc. It’s unbelievable how you’ve made me a better man.” 

Mc’s face softened, “You’ve always been a great man.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have. You always go out of your way to help others, even if there’s nothing in it for you,” Mc ran her fingers gently through Jumin’s hair as she spoke. “You are the best man I have ever met.” 

“You are far too kind to me, darling.” 

“I’m your wife, it’s my job.” 

Even after a year of marriage each time she called herself his wife it filled his heart with unbelievable happiness. The rest of the evening was spent on that couch, overlooking the city below them, as they spoke about nothing and everything. 


End file.
